stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Pact (alliance)
WarEagle vs. Lord Neqa'el (and some other dude) Warning: Generations and past enemies may degrade our alliance for previous conflicts. The Pact means NO harm to the ADI. We have long grown over our petty differences. Generations may be dicks as to vandalize this page. Reader, be warned. You can distinguish the edits of Generations because they have horrible grammar and WarEagle clearly does not. Currently, the protagonist, WarEagle is winning the edit wars. Thank you. This unsigned comment was posted by WarEagle. * Dear Generations, I am glad that you took the time to contribute to my article. However, I disagree with your edits, therefore I am undoing your actions. You have persisted in your sly ways. Please go home and suck a lemon. Thank you for you valued time and compliance. Sincerely, WarEagle * Dear WarEagle, I am glad you have taken the time to create such a one sided and completey biased history of your alliance. What i do find interesting is your chastising of 2 Alliances which no longer exist, more so is that you have chosen not only to mention my alliance, but also slander one of my members. I would politely ask that you remove any reference to Ascended Generations, Zen Master and or anything that may be taken as an unfair remark. This is meant to be a history, not a biased one-sided account of your dislike for players within this game. Unless you are prepared to display and leave up edits which do not cast you in a good light i would suggest you do not enter into any unbiased commentary. Thank you Lord Neqa'el, Ascended Generations. * Dear Neqa'el, I am glad that you have taken the time to edit and leave a message for me that actually was grammatically correct, unlike previous edits that were presumedly made by Generation members. Thank you. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that Ascended Generations are involved now and if you people didn't want to be involved, then you shouldn't have declared war with us. Zen Master along with your alliance forced this alliance to disband. Not including your alliance in this article would be ludicrous. If you're touchy like those ADI people who are sensitive, then sure, I could remove them ingame deathwish. Other than that, I will respectfully continue my hatred against you. Sincerely, WarEagle Btw, thanks assface for massing my officers. =) * Hey All, Well I suppose he could always go on and mass other people you know if it'll make you happy. Oh, and I suppose if you admitted in your article you threatened to farm an alliance 100x more powerful than yours after you were farmed once for a bit over 100M naquadah, and that was what got you destroyed, we wouldn't need to have this discussion. Oh yea, I noticed your neutrality warning tag is still up there, might wanna take care that issue. * Hey Idiot, Try to add some user stamps after your post, alright? It helps people know whose talking. The neutrality tag states that the entire article isn't in 3rd person. And yes, I WILL get to fixing my articles up over the weekend. I have a German test on Friday, so sorry hun-buns, but I gots to study. Will I leave a statement for the moment? Well, sure: Gens are asses and guess what? From what I'm hearing, you guys are getting what you deserve. And I'm really happy for the time. Now, Lord Neqa'el declared neutral with me in-game, even though I don't play. I've taken this as a good gesture. Please try to leave me thinking that... Sincerely, --WarEagle * Hm, A name you say? What good is a name? An answer to 'who are you?'. Bah. 'Who' is but a form of what, and what I am is a man in a mask. Names are for the weak, for those too insecure in their own ability that rely instead upon others knowing their vaunted 'name'. Invent a name for me if you wish, if it will make you feel better. Make it something demeaning and juvenile if you wish, though doing so would show who the real child is. --?????? * Oh, hey Faceless One. :P Nice nick. - WAREAGLE, I'M NOT AFRAID TO BURN PEOPLE AND REVEAL MY NAME AT THE SAME TIME. * Dear Random Deviants, I'm kinda feel bad since Lord Neqa'el isn't acting like a child like me... I lowered myself to others and actually started using crude words, and Lord Neqa'el didn't. So, I apologize for my language. I retract any comments that possess inappropriate language. -WarEagle This article was recently removed by someone else, but I must say it wasn't much anyways. An article about a small-time alliance that tried to climb to the top, but ultimately failed just short of its goal due to warring egoes and much hate. The article was conseriderably one-sided as well, and a fair portion of it was fabrication and/or misinformation. -- Lunar Kiynteyh P.S. since someone WarEagle seems to believe I'm the one who modified/deleted the article, I am not. I just happened to notice the article had been drastically altered. A casual glance at the history page should tell you that I had nothing to do with it. I only posted here, it is the TALK page after all, I'd assume it's for opinions and discussions on the article. So please silence your talk of banning me for something I did not do. Hello Faceless One. Please have fun being banned. And ZPMMaker, please ban these jokers. There should be NO reason that they aren't. I expect a full time ban for these two. If I was dished an infinite ban for one little thing, then there should be no reason whatsoever that these buggers aren't banned. --WarEagle 23:31, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :I quickly scrolled through this argument, and saw "Hey Idiot" written by WarEagle, followed by the above request that I block the idiots by WarEagle. WarEagle: incivility will also get you blocked. Your block just expired today, and you're already creating problems. Watch yourself; for are on my Home Page... As I have repeatedly said before, if you want someone blocked, the fastest way is to leave me a message on my talk page. I only came to this article because it appeared in your contributions, and so I was watching it. Otherwise, I would not have seen this argument. ZPMMaker (16081) 04:05, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *No, sorry, my block expired December 18th, NOT today. And that nice dialogue was BEFORE you banned me already. The least you can do is lock this article. This is the most active and most vandalised article. See Wikia Statistics. And, I find having to leave a comment on your page as useless. Why, if I've earned a place in your homepage, then I shouldn't need to leave a comment on your dark page. It's here, so ban them. Thanks. --68.74.194.118 20:11, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Adding History I fixed the article up a bit. I'm still completing the History, so please stand by. --WarEagle Parts of the history are now fairer and present both sides of the story(at least until the edits were totally changed, just typical). nothing like not having any bias to help matters. You'd think are article makers would have appreciated a lil help making it unbiased. obviously not. Uhm, no thanks. I think the article would be better WITHOUT grammar mistakes. Good effort though. --WarEagle 23:27, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Well, how about you correct what you see to be grammer mistakes without removing the whole edit or totally changing its meaning or is that be simply too difficult for you? *I edited your comment, as per your request. This is NOT VANDALISM as user REQUESTED for peer reviw. Original was: "Well how about you correct what you see to be gammer mistakes without removing the whole edit or totally changing its meaning. or is that simply too difficult for you?" To answer your question, no, not really. Although, nowadays, my spare time is limited. I will try to incorporate your edits as I see fit and let it be noted that most of my reverts will mainly because the edits were not historically correct. Such as "(Wareagle actually threatened to Mass and Farm Zen Master)." Uhm, NO. I did not. I merely said something along the lines of, "Farming to our members will be returned." Interpret as you wish. But I did not use a single turn to farm/attack/raid/conquer/sab/recon after being destroyed by Vn70072. I simply sold everything and my friends inherited my fortunes. I'm not quite familiar with what "(Yes notice the terms were laid down by Raven_ but for some reason Zen Master get vilified??)" is referring to. If you could explain that, then that'd be great. "Regardless, Sekhmet proceeded to brutally massing The Pact's top members and gave them a chance to remove Trip for leadership. KitFox seemed to lead the movement(this is hearsay, no evidence was ever produced)." Uhm no. Evidence: "Tripderhams, removal from The Pact" Thread "Meanwhile, KitFox and gavinsane24's hatred for Tripderham grew(after tripderham went out of his way to oppose them as much as he could and try to foil everthing they tried to do for the pact)." Uhm no. Trip provided motherships for many members as well as contributed majority of the power at the time. Checking the Academy, you can see "Account Help Required" Thread posted by KitFox where you can observe Trip making the following statements: :*I will donate for my leader only as I would as any other alliance member. What do you want specificly? I'll send 5000 UU now. :*What about turns? Wouldn't they be useful for a Tollan? :*I'm your officer now so you should get more UP for the time being. :*You can Ascend twice? Well obviously more than that if it can be done multiple times. That warm feeling on my part was actually cold btw. ::You can also observe the negative remarks followed by Trip's generosity left by Gavinsane24 and sometimes KitFox as well. "Tarn Vedran assumed(was entrusted with, as the only decent person at the time) leadership yet again, as he was the most powerful at the time." You do realize this is a digital encyclopedia? No opinions, please. Besides, Tarn Vedran sucked. His GPA was inferior to mine at the end, and he would make a better scholar than a leader. IN short, he sucks, pretty much. Thank you for your time. --WarEagle 22:18, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Structure About the structure, is it absolutely necessary to comply with the SGW Wiki Format? I feel my format is superior. *You can have the additional stuff, but please also include what is in the Wikify guide :-) ZPMMaker 01:41, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *How about if I just modify the guide? 8) User:WarEagle *Change it and get blocked. You have been warned. ZPMMaker 03:32, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *f00, I joke, I joke. I wouldn't do that without consulting you. :| User:WarEagle Locking the Article Due to vandalism by Generations alliance, I hereby request this page to be locked. Thank you. *Not going to happen. Anyone who vandalises a page receives one warning, and after that is blocked permanently. ZPMMaker 01:41, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *Btw, I made an Main Page version too, based of the one from Wikipedia... I don't know how to do what you're asking though. I could probably figure it out. **This comment should go on my talk page. Fool! ZPMMaker 03:32, 10 September 2006 (UTC) *Please lock it now. --WarEagle 23:34, 20 December 2006 (UTC) "Generations" edits I have moved the intro to the top of this page. It's inappropriate content for an article. ZPMMaker 01:44, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Description You will NOT return this article to its original form as the Copyright holder of the saying that won out (KitFox) I refuse you the right to use it! Do not force me to take this further! :On edit Summary, I already said, "Fine. The saying sucked uncontrollably anyway. Your comment(s) belong(s) on the talk page hon. I'll move it for you. =) Cuz I'm nice liek dat.)" meh say what you like, you voted for it as well as most of the rest of pact did :P if it sucked that bad it wouldnt have won ::You're an idiot. I'm sorry, but ... wow, you lie like a fox. Oh, that's right, you are one! Ha ha ha! And I said on the forums, "I'm giving this thing three days, so vote up. Trip's first suggestion is winning, and I agree. It's the most uber sounding..." Meh whatever I cant remember what happened over a year ago on an internet forum no one cares about. I thought you voted for it, if you didn't then fine. no need to make insults over a very small correction. I mean come on what is this junior school or something?